The Penguin Dragon
by Pengin-kun
Summary: When Kowalski and Skipper argue about Kowalski's inventing, Kowalski does something that he'll regret. This contains voilence and a little gore :)
1. Chapter 1

**I mutated Kowalski :)**

The day began like any ordinary day. It was sunny occasionally, but it was reasonably clear. None of the penguins minded what type of weather it was. They still did recon around the zoo and basic training as usual. Skipper wasn't one to let a little rain and wind slow him down. Private was the last to truly 'wake up bright-eyed and busy-tailed'. He hadn't slept much that night. Rico stood on the fake, concrete ice flow beside Private, staring ahead like he had no clue of anything. Private yawned, rubbing his eyes and looking around. He knew Skipper would come topside soon and Kowalski would not be far behind. They'd more than likely be arguing with each other about Kowalski's inventions.

Skipper knew full well the dangers and dissasters that sprouted like weeds from Kowalski's inventions and experiments. He'd seen enough of them to know that nothing that penguin did was really truly 'safe' by any standards. Kowalski was the one trying to prove him wrong. Now Private heard the sound of raised voices and with the screech of the fish bowl hatch the voices grew more audible. Quike frankly it was too audible and Private didn't like it. He whimpered tiredly and stuck his flippers in his ear holes.

Rico's eyes simply glanced at the two but he himself didn't budge an inch. Skipper had the floor and was letting Kowalski (and unbeknownst to him, the whole zoo) know that he was frustrated. Kowalski snapped over the leader's voice and shouted, "You don't know the extent of science Skipper! You can't judge something your tiny brain knows nothing about!" Skipper countered him, "What I _do_ know is that every freakish mad science thing you've attempted to put out there has nearly destroyed us all!" Kowalski got up in his face, "Well maybe you just didn't me a chance! Huh?! Is that it!?"

Skipper pushed him away, "You've had bajillions of chances!"

Kowalski shoved him back, "And for the last time 'bajillion' is not a real number!"

Skipper knocked him back with his shoulder, "Is too!"

Kowalski slammed into him full force, "Is not!"

Skipper was about to push Kowalski into the pool when Private shouted, "Quiet!"

Both captain and lieutenant looked up at him. Skipper cleared his throat awkwardly and stepped away from Kowalski. "Alright men, let's work on building some brawn in this unit." he said, glaring at Kowalski as he did so. Kowalski narrowed his eyes, "Why?! Because you think I'm too brainy to do anything physical like Rico?!" Rico arched a brow, not looking away from whatever it was he was staring at. Skipper turned sharply, glaring fire and hailstone at Kowalski. "Maybe".

Kowalski recoiled, "Oh? Is that so? Well maybe I'll just say that I am _through _with calestenics!" With that he stormed away and dissapeared down into the HQ. Once inside he made a beeline for the lab. He walked into the room, looking around curiously. Nothing much to see. He pulled a few random concoctions off the shelves.

Aimlessly he poured a pink something-or-other into a beaker of green. A magenta-lime poof erupted from the narrow spout of the beaker. Kowalski grabbed two more beakers of some sort of liquid and poured them in. Then, reached up and grabbed another beaker of some sort of red chemical. He let one drip fall into the freakish blend of color. Sparks flew from the beaker only a few times. Kowalski's eyes searched around the room. What more could he add to it. As he spotted some of the things he could put into it excitment whirled around inside of him.

Mixing random items was (to him) like making mud-pies in the backyard. Then his eyes fell on Skipper's coffee mug, still brimmed and warm with morning joe. A cruel grin of revenge grew on his beak and snatched up the mug, dumping the whole amount of coffee into the beaker. The beaker began to shake and the color turned a deep purple. Kowalski tossed the mug over his shoulder and grinned at the beaker of bubbling something or other. He laughed like a madman and downed every bit of the concoction..

It was near midday when the three other penguins dropped down into the HQ. "Good workout boys." Skipper told them. Private rubbed his flipper, "Then why am I so tired and sore?" he muttered, sitting down in front of the tv.

Skipper smiled warmly at the boy and reached for where he'd left his coffee mug. His flipper grabbed empty air. A sharp pang struck him in the chest and he glanced down at the table. The mug was gone. Skipper looked up at Private, "Hey Private?" he asked. Private looked over his shoulder from where he sat watching a comercial for cheese, "Yes Skippa?"

Skipper frantically walked around the HQ, "Have you seen my favorite mug by any chance?" he asked, lifting up Rico off the ground and looking where he'd been sitting, then plopped him back down. Private shook his head, "Why no Skippa. Is it gone?" Skipper stopped in the middle of the HQ and gave him the 'Y'think?' face. Private looked back at the tv and Rico joined him, "Cheeeeeese!" he cheered. Skipper sighed and shook his head, walking into Kowalski's lab. "Kowalski have you seen my-" He gasped, stopping in mid-step. Kowalski lay on the lab floor unconcious. A beaker was in his right flipper. Skipper pried it out of the penguin's flipper and tossed it aside, turning him over, "Kowalski! Snap out of it!" he called frantically. His throat was dry with worry as he tried to shake the taller penguin awake. No use. Shaking, Skipper stood up, "So.." he muttered, "You finally did it. I never thought you'd stoop so low Kowalski. Suicide..such a..forgettable way to go". Skipper hung his head, catching sight of something odd on his flippers where he'd touched Kowalski. "Hm?" he questioned, lifting his flipper. It looked like a spider web. It was white and sort of like the particalls in a..cocoon? This didn't make any sense. Then it struck him. Kowalski was covered in a thick layer of this stuff. "What the deuce..?" Skipper gasped.

He tried to scratch the stuff off of Kowalski but it just kept coming, and faster. Skipper kept scratching until there was a large amount of white conoon peices lying around him and covering his flippers where it had stuck to his feathers. The scratching had made no difference at all to the rapidly growing cocoon. Skipper put a flipper on the hard cocoon. "Kowalski!" he shouted at the ceiling, tears burning in his eyes, "What have you done?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! (On the same day too..-.-)**

"Kowalski!" Private heard the shout from the lab, "What have you done?!" Private stood up, turning the remote over to Rico, who imediately changed the channel to watch 'The Haunted'. Private shuddered and opened the door to the lab. As he walked in he found Skipper slumped over some white cocoon thing. He cocked his head, "Skippa? What is that?" he asked. Skipper looked up, "It..it's Kowalski.." He sounded hoarse and faint. Private took in a whiff of the fowl air the lab and coughed, "Skippa, how long have you been breathing this stuff?" he asked, helping the leader to his feet. Skipper choaked on the starchy air and replied, "Not long..Private..he..what is this stuff?" he stuttered hoarsely. Private looked down at the cocoon, "I don't know Skippa but we need to get out of here". Skipper nodded, "Alright.." he replied. He followed Private out of the lab, feeling light-headed and heavy. He was hardly two inches through the door when he gave a wheeze and collapsed. He heard Private scream his name and two young flippers catch him. The two stumbled to the floor and Skipper could hear Private talking frantically to him, asking him questions, but it was all muffled. His eyes slipped closed and cold set in around him.

When Kowalski came to it was very dark. He looking around the room. He could just barely tell it was his lab. He blinked a few times and the room grew brighter. He felt a tug on his eyes like tape being pulled from your face and the room's typical brightness returned. Odd. What was all this strange fowl-smelling white stuff scattered all around him on the floor? Wait, why was he on the floor in the first place? He tried to move his flipper. He heard the scrape of claws on concrete and his heart nearly skipped a beat. He felt the blood in his veins began rushing again. Heat warmed his body.

His vision turned a bright red. He felt hungry. A deep desire for warmth invaded his senses. He shook his body wildly. In that momment a feirce insanity overtook him and a roar like that of a lion but greater erupted through the air.

Meanwhile, outside the lab, Private heard the roar. He took a glance at Skipper, still lying unconcious in his bunk. He turned and walked slowly towards the lab. Rico threw up a hammer and held it firmly. The floor shook and it sounded like something hug was running in circles in the lab. The sound of breaking glass and crashes and growls could be heard on the other side of the door. Private shivered with fear. Suddenly the huge lab door exploded off it's hinges and smashed into the wall on the far side. Private looked up at a huge beast like a dragon with a huge head, long curved fangs that protruded it's mouth, and bright red eyes. It's scales were a sandy brown and jagged claws ripped at the concrete. Private gasped in terror and nearly fainted.

Rico stopped the young penguin before he fell and pulled him towards the hatch. "Wait!" Private screamed, "Skippa!" He yanked himself out of Rico's grip and hurried to Skipper. He threw the leader over his shoulder and ran. The beast roared and glared at Private. Kowalski craved blood. His eyes fell on Skipper, limp over Private's back, and a fire lit in his heart that made a far more vicious roar than before erupt through the HQ. The ground shook as Private darted up the ladder and leaped out of the habitat after Rico. He'd hardly cleared the fence before Kowalski burst out through the concrete ice flow, roaring and spouting flame as he flapped his wet wings and flew up into the air. He shook bits of concrete from his body and roared at Private and Rico. Private looked to Rico, who was running for the front wall of the zoo. Private followed. Kowalski flapped his massive wings and darted after him. He wanted Skipper. Private looked over his shoulder as he ran. Kowalski was closing in fast.

Private suddenly tripped and fell hard on the ground. Skipper hit the ground a few feet away. Kowalski went for him. Suddenly a rocket sounded and hit Kowalski in the shoulder. Kowalski screeched a pained roar, his paw grasping his shoulder. He looked around for who had shot him and found Rico standing on the bell tower with a bazooka in his flippers. Kowalski roared in anger and flew up at Rico. Private gasped. He heard the whack of Kowalski's long tail as it struck the weapons expert. Private looked away as the mohawked penguin fell. He heard a sickening crack and looked up. A black and white pile lay in a pool of blood beneath the bell tower. Private felt tears burning in his eyes. Then he realized Skipper was ungaurded and he looked swiftly over his shoulder. To his surprise Skipper was picking himself up off the ground. "Skippa. Oh Skippa!" Private sobbed, running to him. He threw his flippers around him and buried his face in the leader's feathers. Suddenly Skipper's flipper grasped the boy's scruff and yanked him up off the ground.

When Skipper spoke his voice was dark and more like a deep growl, "Get off of me you pathetic brat!" he snapped. Private whimpered.

Skipper's eyes were red crimson and not that deep sapphire Private had always wished he had himself. Skipper suddenly flung the boy on the ground. Private's head hit the concrete and pain throbbed through his temples. He was sure he was about to go out like Rico. Then suddenly a loud roar sounded behind him and Kowalski swooped in overhead. His claws flashed in the sunlight and with a blast of submissive air beat aside by the dragon's wings that hit Private in the face, he took to the air again but this time with someone in his grasp. Private sat up and gasped, eyes wide. Kowalski was carrying Skipper away in his claws.

Private leaped up to his feet, his head pounding, "Skippa! No!" he cried. He slid after the dragon, following the enourmous shadow out into the park.

He had to save Skipper. Even if he had no clue what had gotten into him. Then it hit him. That chemical was what had gotten into Skipper. He took off sliding down the road that led into the city.

**Ooh..intense! Yay!** **Let me know how I'm doing.**


End file.
